if he comes will my love prevail?
by waterdemon9
Summary: Masami, Kakashi's little sister is coming to live with in the leaf village along with her team, Masami has some secrets that only her team knows about. what will happen when she meets Iruka umino? will she fall for him? what happens if an old enemy comes?
1. Chapter 1

Meeting big brother Kakashi

Your POVYour team and you were walking to the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Your hometown and home to your big brother Kakashi. In his letters he told about his team, his friend Gai, and about himself(meaning no one else was mentioned). He told you about his missions including the one with Zabuza, the town, and his books(LOL!!). You had to admit he was unusual but he was a good big brother. In his last letter he wrote:

Dear Masami,I can't stand having my little sister so far away from me anymore! I asked the Hokage and he said you and your team could live here if you wanted to since you were born here!! I really hope you will! Once you see it you will love it! I got to go meet my team now. I'm already 3 hours late but who cares! Write back soon!-Kakashi

He was always so nice to you and now he made it so you AND your team could go to the village! Your team was super happy to go there too. After Kakashi told you every detail about the village, they begged you to go there so they were amazed that now instead of visiting they could LIVE there! But since you 2 couldn't remember how the other looked and had no way to tell who you were, you told him you'd tie your hair in 2 pieces on the sides with ribbons with bells on them that matched perfectly with the one on your neck. He wrote that he had his headband over his left eye(you have yours on your right arm by the way). But in your letters you told about your team Kin, Zaku, and Dosu but forgot to mention your relationship with them was. They don't call you sensei, they call you "Mom". You like it though. They also refer to Kakashi as "Uncle Kakashi". "Hay Mom? How long until we get there?" Zaku asked. "SOON! Look!" you said pointing ahead to the gate in the distance happily. Then you saw a man with 3 kids with silver hair and his headband over his left eye. "KAKASHI!!" you said setting down your travel bags and running over to him. "MASAMI!!" Kakashi said running up and hugging you. "Mom, this is your big brother? Our Uncle Kakashi?" Dosu said pointing to him. "MOM!?" Kakashi said wide eyed. "YOUR TEAM ARE YOUR KIDS!? YOU HAD KIDS!!" he said spazing out. "No big brother! They jut call me Mom not sensei. And yes Dosu this is Kakashi Hatake." "Masami, this is my team. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." he said now calmed down. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. And this is my team. Zaku Abumi, Dosu Kinuta, and Kin Tsuchi! Say hello guys!" "HELLO!" they said smiling.


	2. Hi Hazuki

Hi Hazuki

Your POV

"Well its nice to meet all of you!sweat drop You all really scared me with that "mom" thing though." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "She raised and

protected us since we were like 5! We begged our old teachers to let her be our sensei!" Kin said hugging you from behind. "Yeah! She's the best!" Dosu said hugging

you from your left. "Anyone who messes with Mom messes with all of us!" Zaku said hugging you from your right. "Sorry to interrupt your little moment, little sis, but we

need to take you all to the Hokage." Kakashi said after he pulled out a camera and took a picture of all of you. "Ok big brother! Come on team!" you said excitedly. "OK

Mom!" they said letting go of you. FF to after the Hokage's(he just gave you guys new headbands and your new address) Office-- "Well now that you guys have your

new headbands and know where you'll be living, we can do whatever you want!" Kakashi said. "MEOW!" Hazuki said coming out of your bag. "This must be Hazuki!"

Kakashi said laughing. "Meow!" she said in response and rubbing against his left leg. He picked her up and noticed her two ribbons with bells and the three you had on

(for those who forgot Hazuki has one around her neck and her tail while you have one on your neck and one on each of your side hair pieces). He laughed and said

"You two look so cute together with your ribbons and bells! But why are you wearing them Masami?" "Because! I love bells and ribbons! I tie bells on my senbon to

confuse enemies and I love to tie my hair up with ribbons!" you said smiling. "Yeah! That's why I use bells on my needles and I tie my hair back with a ribbon! Mom is

my idol!" Kin said proudly. "But what should we do now?"(As you were all talking Naruto(in the funny anime way) was waving his arms around wildly and telling

Kakashi "I want to hold Hazuki!! Hand her over!!") Kakashi said handing Hazuki to Naruto. "Stupid cat. Stupid Naruto." Sasuke said coldly. "Yeah!" Sakura said with

hearts in her eyes hoping Sasuke would like her. "MEOW! HISS!!" Hazuki screamed as she scratched Sasuke's and Sakura's faces. Then she returned to Naruto's

arms and rubbed against his chest and purred. "I guess Hazuki has a new friend!" you said laughing. "Why did she do that!?" Sakura screamed. "Never insult my cat

and a friend. If she had been a second later I would have done something." you said with a glare. "Yeah guys. You need to apologize to Hazuki, Naruto, and

Masami." Kakashi said giving a glare as well. "Sorry guys." Sakura said in a very guilty tone. "Whatever." Sasuke said turning away. Kakashi grabbed him by the

collar of his shirt and shouted "I said apologize! Now do it!" "OK! I'm sorry!" Sasuke said in a frightened tone. Naruto and you smiled and Hazuki meowed.


End file.
